What Could Have Been
by FaithDaria
Summary: A series of vignettes exploring what could have happened if a certain incident in JLU: Epilogue had gone differently.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Could Have Been

Fandom: DCAU

Rating: Teen

Summary: The aftermath of a tragedy.

Author's Note: This is a little series of vignettes based on events of Justice League Unlimited: Epilogue. If you've never seen that episode, this will contain spoilers.

Detective Gordon stood outside the office, looking in the window at the room's small occupant. "He was the only witness?"

"Looks that way. Poor kid hasn't said a word since they brought him in, so we can't be sure, but chances are it's a mugging gone wrong. We found her purse and his wallet down the street, stripped of cash and cards. The boy was sitting next to the bodies for close to an hour before anyone found him. He'll probably be in therapy for the next ten years."

"This is the worst part of the job," Gordon muttered. "Is Social Services here yet?"

"A case worker is on the way. No idea when she'll actually get here. Want to take responsibility for him until she finally shows up?"

Gordon nodded absently to the Lieutenant and stepped into the room. The boy looked up when the door opened, his pale blue eyes far too old for his face. The detective noted that though they'd exchanged his wet, blood-spattered clothing with sweats and given the child a blanket, he was still shivering. Barbara sat down next to him on the couch. "Hello, Terry. I'm Detective Gordon. I'm here to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What Once Was

Fandom: DCAU

Rating: Teen

Summary: Noticing similarities.

Barbara turned the yellowed pages. The social worker had collected Terry McGinnis a few hours ago, and she had retreated to her office, locked the door, and pulled out a 65-year-old case file and the scrapbook she had inherited from Leslie. It was impossible to miss the parallels between the McGinnis case and the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne; she fully expected to see them on the news by morning. She needed the differences that had to be there. It should have been easy.

It was not. She'd been sorting through papers and her own memory for hours and all she had was a headache and a handful of superficialities. The two cases were essentially identical, with income the only true disparity. A family consisting of an eight-year-old boy and his loving parents are out for an evening at the movies when two gunshots abruptly destroy that same family. Terry even looked a little like Bruce at that age.

Barbara couldn't quite shake the uneasy feeling that this had happened for a reason, although she wasn't sure who might be pulling the strings. All she knew for sure was that the rest of the story could not take place.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What Could Be

Rating: Teen

Fandom: DCAU

Summary: Catching attention.

Bruce set down his breakfast tray and turned on the news. He allowed himself one hour every day to catch up on Gotham; any more than that, and he had to fight the urge to head down into the Cave and suit up. After breakfast he'd work on charity paperwork before tinkering with one of his pet projects. Just like he'd done every day for the last six years.

He was halfway through his bland oatmeal when the violent crimes rundown began. Bruce set his bowl aside, his appetite gone, and forced himself to remain in his chair while the newscaster listed the "highlights," the crimes that managed to catch the attention of the media.

The cynic knew that the only reason the crime made the list was the similarity to another murder, one far more famous. Another portion ached for the small boy who had grinned at him from a school picture. The joy and innocence there would probably never be recovered. The rest of him was a mixture of rage and suspicion. It fit too well. Batman didn't believe in coincidence. Bruce stood up stiffly and headed for the computer. It looked like he'd found his latest project.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What is

Rating: Teen

Fandom: DCAU

Summary: Making arrangements

"If there are no further objections, this court appoints Bruce Wayne as legal guardian for Terrence McGinnis, dependent on twice-yearly reviews by Social Services." The judge waited for several long moments before continuing. "Very well. Court is dismissed."

The gavel banged down, and Bruce nodded his head and stood up. Barbara felt Terry stir in his seat next to her as the older man walked in their direction. "Terrence," he said with a faint smile. The boy returned the smile tremulously, stood up, and joined his new guardian.

Barbara watched as the two walked out of the courtroom and remembered when Bruce had come to her with his suspicions: He believed the boy was an attempt to recreate Batman by persons unknown, and the evidence was pretty damned convincing. If left to the tender mercies of the system, those behind the experiment would no doubt make Terry's life hell, so she had backed Bruce's petition and prayed she wouldn't regret it.

The media had eaten it up, of course, but things had been ominously quiet where the Bat-family was concerned. Cooperation made her an accomplice. Tim would eventually stop avoiding her calls, but she wondered if Dick would ever forgive.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What Must Not Happen

Rating: Teen

Fandom: DCAU

Summary: Carrying on.

Bruce stood up from his chair and walked down the hall at the first sobs. He remembered Dick's first few nights, and his own, and he'd been waiting. Easing open the door to Terry's room, he crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. The boy was sitting up, his knees pulled tight against his chest and his face buried in his arms. He didn't look up when Bruce reached out and touched his shoulder.

The older man sighed internally. This wasn't a job for Batman. Terry needed Alfred, but Bruce Wayne would have to do. He gathered the child in his arms and let him cry. He didn't bother with comforting phrases; it would never be all right again, and he knew that very well. Terry continued to sob for another few minutes before going quiet. After several minutes of silence, the words slipped out.

"I don't want to forget," he said with a familiar determination. "He said I would start to forget, that things would get easier, but I don't want to."

Bruce wondered who had told the boy such a thing, but dismissed that as irrelevant for the moment. "You don't forget. Ever."


End file.
